marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Force Vol 1 1
, spar with robots in Gideon's apartment. Gideon speaks to Sunspot that he is finally ready to take on bigger tasks. Gideon invites him to his meeting on the buyout of the Jankos Corporation at the World Trade Center. Antarctica Commander Bridge and other SHIELD agents examine the ruins of the MLF base in Antarctica. They come across evidence of Cable's weapons and think that he is a threat to everyone. Bridge determines that this is beyond the scope of SHIELD and that he needs to call in help to take down Cable and X-Force. Adirondack Mountains Cable is doing maintenance on the scouting craft when Cannonball enters and asks if he needs help. Sam asks if Cable is holding the team back from battling Stryfe because of Cable's loss of his son, Tyler. Cable says no and explains how Tyler was brought over to the MLF in his own timeline and that he died during a mission with them. Cannonball leaves and Domino enters to help consul Cable. World Trade Center Gideon and Sunspot join other board members at the Jankos Corp buyout. Arianna Jankos enters and reveals that she is glad that everyone is together because she is holding them all prisoner and is going to use Black Tom to keep them there. She will then extort money from everyone else's corporations to keep hers from being bought out. Laurentian Mountains, Quebec Aboard his helicopter flying into Canada, G.W. Bridge contacts Nick Fury to ask him for help with bringing Cable and X-Force in. Nick Fury authorizes whatever is needed. Bridge decides then to get help from Weapon X in Department K. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * Mutant Liberation Front soldiers * * Gideon's training robots * * * * Unnamed Jankos board members * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** MLF base * ** *** **** ***** ****** Gideon's apartment ****** **** ***** ** *** **** Vehicles: * X-Force scout craft * S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopters and jeeps | Notes = * Included bonus - "Cable Guide" - featuring Cable's personal files for: X-Force Vol 1 1 Bonus Sheet 1.jpg|Deadpool X-Force Vol 1 1 Bonus Sheet 2.jpg|Feral X-Force Vol 1 1 Bonus Sheet 3.jpg|Shatterstar X-Force Vol 1 1 Bonus Sheet 4.jpg|G.W. Bridge * This issue came poly-bagged with a single trading card included, possibly featuring: File:X-Force Vol 1 1 Trading Card 001.jpg|X-Force File:X-Force Vol 1 1 Trading Card 002.jpg|Cable File:X-Force Vol 1 1 Trading Card 003.jpg|Shatterstar File:X-Force Vol 1 1 Trading Card 005.jpg|Sunspot & Gideon File:X-Force Vol 1 1 Trading Card 004.jpg|Deadpool | Trivia = * Cable first reveals his telekinetic powers in this issue. * Versions of this issue include a gold unbagged/card-less second printing cover as well as some comics included a normal (black on white) or the reverse (white on black) Captain America logo box. | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 05/24/2010 }}